Reunited
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Sequel to Family Life. Blossom confides in someone she hasn't seen for years, about what transpired between her and Bubbles' husband


Reunited  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – The immediate sequel to 'Family Life'. You know, I don't know what's been with me the past few weeks. I've been on a typing storm. But that's a good thing, right?  
  
After flying for hours, with just the clothes on my back, the limited money in my pocket, and my face still stinging from the punishment Bubbles had inflicted, I was not in a good mood.  
  
I felt a tad better when I flew over Manhattan, and saw the memorial where the World Trade Center towers once stood. I landed in central park, and looked around at the big city.  
  
"How am I going to find her in a place like this?" I wondered out loud.  
  
It took me a while to find an open pay phone, between running here, and there, and the occasional "Are you one of those Power puff girls?" I smiled at those though. It was nice to know, that even people in New York knew who we were.  
  
I finally found one, and opened up the phone book inside. I located "Acting", and dialed the first number.  
  
"…New York City Acting Company, company, how may I help you?" a man answered.  
  
"Um, yes. Do you by any chance know anyone by the name of Buttercup Utonium?" the man paused for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Know her? Did you just crawl out from under a rock? She's the biggest star to hit broad way since Shirly Temple! Of course I know Miss Utonium!" he said. I smiled.  
  
"Can you tell me where she lives?" I asked.  
  
"That information is classified. But she's here at the theatre right now, if you want an autograph." He said. I thanked the man, and hung up. Buttercup hadn't talked to any of us ever since she moved out when she was eighteen.  
  
I flew high above the city, and searched for a while before I found the right building. It looked like an opera house! Then again, it was probably used as one.  
  
I landed and walked inside. There, I saw a crowd of people, and a dark haired woman close the door behind them. There were two big bouncers on either side of the door. I pushed my way through the crowd, and tried to open the door.  
  
"I'm sorry. Miss Utonium doesn't want to be disturbed." I pushed the guards out of the way easily.  
  
"This'll be our little secret." I said as I opened the door, and walked inside, letting the door close behind me.  
  
"I said I didn't want any fans in here." A vaguely familiar voice said.  
  
"Not even me?" I called. I saw Buttercup look up from her mirror, and see me.  
  
"B…Blossom? Is that really you?" she asked. I nodded. She stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds, and then ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back.  
  
"It's been so long… how is everyone?" she asked.  
  
"Fine. I guess you'd be Aunt Buttercup now, since Bubbles and I both have kids." She smiled.  
  
"Did you end up getting married?" she asked. I nodded.  
  
"To who?" she asked.  
  
"Jake." She smiled again.  
  
"Congratulations. He's a good man." She said.  
  
"Congrats to yourself. Looks like you've built quite a life here." I said.  
  
"Blossom, Townsville will always be my life. But what brings you way out here?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I needed to talk to you." I said.  
  
"Oh? About what?" she sat down, and crossed her legs.  
  
"Well, it's hard to say, but last night, I think I cheated on Jake, with Bubbles' husband." I admitted.  
  
"What do you mean, you think?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"I mean, he called me in the middle of the night, and asked me to come over. He said Bubbles had left him, because he had told her that he was falling in love with me. He gave me some wine, and the next thing I remember, was Bubbles sitting on top of me, punching me, and I was naked in her bed." I said, turning my face away from Buttercup. She put her hands on my face, and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Listen to me, hon. You haven't done anything wrong. This guy drugged you." I frowned.  
  
"She'd never believe that. The professor would, but Jake…" I let it hang. Buttercup shook her head.  
  
"Jake has always believed you, Blossom. Ever since the incident." I knew what she meant by the incident. The eye surgery that Jake had to endure when we were kids.  
  
"Buttercup?" I asked.  
  
"Hm?" she answered.  
  
"Will you come back to Townsville with me? And help me explain this to Bubbles? Plus, I'm sure everyone, including my little Brittany, would love to see you." I asked.  
  
"Blossom, I have my career to think about." She said.  
  
"You can always come back. Please Buttercup? For me?" I pleaded. Buttercup hesitated.  
  
"I guess I could take off a little time, to see my family." She said at last.  
  
*~*  
  
It was a week later before we got back to Townsville. Buttercup was in a performance that she couldn't get out of.  
  
The man I spoke to on the telephone was right. Buttercup was the biggest thing to hit broad way since Shirley Temple.  
  
Finally, she arranged to be away on a three week leave of absence.  
  
"Wow. It hasn't changed a bit." She said.  
  
"Come on," I led her to Bubbles and Robert's house. I knocked on the door. Bubbles answered.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly. I turned, and started to walk away. Buttercup stopped me.  
  
"Hiya, sis." She said.  
  
"B…Buttercup!" she squealed. She zoomed over, and knocked Buttercup down with a hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Buttercup muttered.  
  
"What are you doing back in Townsville?" Bubbles asked inquisitively.  
  
"Blossom brought me here." Buttercup answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, I suppose she's told you everything?" Buttercup nodded.  
  
"About how I caught her sleeping with my husband?" I looked away.  
  
"Bubbles, first thing's first. Did you tell Jake about it?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"No." Bubbles answered. That intrigued me.  
  
"You didn't?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"No. I didn't want to hurt him, or say anything that might affect Brittany." She said.  
  
"So only you know?" Buttercup asked. She nodded.  
  
"Now Bubbles, I have a hard time believing that Blossom would do something like that intentionally." Buttercup said.  
  
"What exactly are you suggesting?" Bubbles demanded. Buttercup sighed.  
  
"Blossom feels that she was drugged." She said simply. Bubbles laughed.  
  
"Please believe me, Bubbles!" I pleased. "I would never lie about something like this!" I said, tears flowing down my cheeks. Bubbles seemed to recoil.  
  
"I…I need some time to think," she said. Buttercup stood up, and gave Bubbles a hug.  
  
"We'll swing by after I get re-acquainted with everyone." I stood up, and waved goodbye to Bubbles. She waved back, but I could tell her heart want in it.  
  
*~*  
  
I opened the door, and walked in quietly, Buttercup was right behind me.  
  
"Jake?" I whispered. He was on me in a flash. He knocked me down, pelting me with hugs and kisses. There were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again! I was so worried that something happened to you!" he yelled, half angry, half overjoyed that I was back.  
  
"I'm sorry," I was all I could think to say.  
  
"Oh, Blossom… please, don't ever go away like that again, without telling me." He said, sobbing quietly. I kissed his lips softly.  
  
"I won't, Jake. There's just something I needed to do." I said.  
  
"What?" Jake asked.  
  
"Hey Jake. Long time no see." Buttercup waved.  
  
"Buttercup?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Last time I checked," she said. Jake let go of me, and wrapped his arms around Buttercup. She kissed him on the cheek. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I see that ice blue color finally came back. Did I ever tell you how sorry I am?" Jake laughed.  
  
"Only about ten thousand times in the first month." Buttercup laughed.  
  
"WAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"What's that siren going off?" Buttercup covered her ears.  
  
"I'll be right back. Britty's crying." I said. I walked into Brittany's room, and pulled the blanket away from her face.  
  
"Mommy!" she squealed.  
  
"Hi baby," I picked her up, and carried her back into the living room.  
  
"Brittany? This is your Aunt Buttercup." I said, pointing Brittany's face at Buttercup.  
  
"Oh, Blossom! She's so cute!" she held out her arms. Brittany floated out of my arms, and into hers. She rocked Brittany back and forth, until she fell asleep.  
  
"She's so precious, and she looks just like you, Blossom." Buttercup said. I smiled.  
  
WHEW! WHEW! WHEW!  
  
Our heads snapped toward the door.  
  
"Now that's a siren," I muttered. Buttercup and Jake nodded.  
  
"Great! It's been a long time since I had a good fight!" she sounded almost like a kid again.  
  
"Don't bother, Buttercup. Ever since Mojo-jojo died, there haven't been any monster attacks on the city." Jake said.  
  
"Come on, I still want to follow them." Buttercup prodded.  
  
"Do you thin Brittany will be okay alone?" Jake asked.  
  
"Come on, she can already beat up the professor." I said. Jake nodded, and put Brittany back in her crib. He opened the front door. We left the house, and soared into the sky.  
  
"There," Jake pointed. I squinted. Sure enough, there were police cars parked at Bubbles' house. Buttercup and I exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Whoa, isn't that Bubbles' house?" Jake asked. I nodded. We flew over to where the police had taped off the area.  
  
"Officer? What's going on?" I asked. He looked at me, and frowned.  
  
"Suicide. The husband apparently put a gun to his head." He said.  
  
"Where's my sister?" he pointed into the house. We walked inside. Bubbles was reading a letter when she noticed us.  
  
"Oh, Blossom. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you." She threw her arms around me, tears flying from her eyes.  
  
"How did you find out?" I asked. She gave me the letter. It read:  
  
"My Dearest Bubbles,  
  
I'm sorry for hurting you, and giving you all the pain I did. But I realized, that I couldn't love you the way I wanted to, or the way you wanted to be loved. I loved Blossom. Don't blame her, blame me. I seduced her, and drugged her. Afterward, I realized that I couldn't live with myself, having done what I had done. Take good care of our son, Bubbles. I'll always love you."  
  
-Rob  
  
I realized that I was crying now, too. I hugged Bubbles, and kissed her on the cheek, telling her that it would all be alright.  
  
*~*  
  
We had the funeral a few days later. Almost everyone in Townsville showed up. All in all, I wasn't mad at Robert, and I don't thin Bubbles or Jake was either. You can't dictate who you love. It just happens.  
  
I never decided to love Jake, I just knew that him and I were meant to be together. Ever since the day I created him, I knew we were meant to be together.  
  
Slowly but gradually, things began to return to normal.  
  
Buttercup decided to quit her acting job, and move back home. She had more than enough money to buy a house.  
  
Bubbles started dating again, and began to gossip like a schoolgirl about it.  
  
A couple of years later, Jake and I decided to renew our wedding vows. We were more in love than ever.  
  
Things went great for a long, long time. Until…  
  
To be continued…  
  
End Notes – Well, as you might have guessed, I'm not letting this couple go without a fight. I have yet another one of these in the works, entitled 'Brittany's First Date' so that's something to watch out for. Until then,  
  
LAYYYTTTTEEEEEE! 


End file.
